Demise
by Sakura Blossom Storm
Summary: Fame can tear apart even the most down to earth people, its power hungry and unfortunately for Geoff, he discovered this single handed. Sakura Blossom Storm returns!
1. There's Always a Starting Point

**Demise.**

**Summery:**** Fame can tear apart even the most down to earth people, its power hungry and unfortunately for Geoff, he discovered this single handed.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Total Drama.**

**WARNING: **** Before reading this, you should know that this and later chapters there will be mentions of sex, eating disorders, swearing, alcohol abuse, pretty much everything bad, except rape, one of my only stories that doesn't have rape!**

**A Note:**** She's baaaack! That's right folks! Sakura Blossom Storm is up and ready to go again, sorry for the lack of updates for the past few years but Uni is so hectic! I knew this was going to happen though, but even so its so much fun, hard work but fun! Exeter is an amazing place and so much has happened that maybe I should fill you all in on!**

**Well…I'm officially a poor student, I got my first long term boyfriend (Nearly 18 months and still going strong! Aren't you all so proud of me?) Currently in my second year of uni studying Drama. Life's pretty good right now!**

**Well enough about me, this has been in the ol' noggin for months, nearly years now! And after watching a glimpse of Total Drama Revenge of the Island I decided to get this rolling finally.**

**This will be set out just like my story 'Predator and Prey' and 'Keeping it Together' however it will run during Total Drama Action, from Geoff and Bridgette getting kicked off to the final aftermath.**

**Once again, don't expect frequent updates, right now I'm bored, I've just handed in my final essay for a while and I just want to some light story typing to get myself ready for sleep! So, enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 1: There's always a starting point.**

* * *

Love, that fiery, passionate word that beast strong throughout everyone's hearts, at one point in everyone's life it comes to that point where you reach full capacity, your feelings are overcome for another person and you can't hide it any longer, that love inside your chest explodes, and showers you in warm, tingling sparks that make you feel glad.

Glad that you're loved, or glad that you love.

It's a powerful thing, and can be expressed in several ways, through the gentle touch of another's hand, through a kiss, through gifts; anything can really express love, even something as protection. Love has been known to even break apart some couples for the protection of others, but it is known that love stays with that person forever.

At this precise moment, a young couple would not know that one day they would have the same fate, they were in love, young and foolish, and things were soon about to get rocky…

The touch of fingertips, the warmth of his body on top of hers, the taste of each other's lips and tongues, the feel of each other's breath, dancing with each other in the midnight air. It was just the perfect scenario.

It shouldn't have been a happy or romantic moment, given that the pair had just suffered public humiliation on a game show, the first two kicked off…it was really meant to go downhill from there.

However for Bridgette and Geoff, this evening was nothing but perfect. Sure it was kind of a slap in the face for being the first two kicked off of the new series, Total Drama Action, and even more so when the two got into an accidental fight on the way to the hotel where the losers would be staying. But this was a stupid fight, who fights over mac and cheese anyway?

The pair had decided that maybe being the first two kicked off was a blessing in disguise, sure it meant missing out on winning 1 million dollars, but it always meant that the pair could re-kindle their love, and remember all the reasons why they fell in love with each other in the first place.

As soon as they left the car, they made their way to their new hotel room, unable to take their hands off each other, a stroke here, a soft kiss there. It was torture not being able to rip each other's clothes off there and fornicate on the hotel lobby floor.

After an agonising elevator ride up to the hotel room they final reached the 8th floor and to room 809. Once inside they dumped their suitcases on the floor and immediately ran into each other's arms.

The kissing was intense, the feeling was extraordinary. Soon clothes were discarded and the pair were rolling around their bed, kissing and cuddled to the extreme.

Bridgette slowly lay her head down onto the soft pillows and looked back up at Geoff who was hovering above her, a warm smile spread across her lips and she reached out a head to caress Geoff's cheek, who enjoyed the feel of her hand.

"I love you so much" She whispered softly.

Geoff grinned, "I love you too, Bridge".

And with that the two carried on with their plea to show how much they care for each other.

* * *

_*BANG BANG*_

Geoff awoke with a groan, a loud banging coming from outside woke him from a deep slumber, he sighed and rubbed his eyes and then turned to his side and smiled at the sight of a sleeping Bridgette sleeping next to him, he was glad to see that the banging didn't awake her from her deep sleep, he stretched out and stroked the top of her head, she stirred slightly and nuzzled closer into Geoff's shoulder.

He let out a small chuckle and looked up at the ceiling; he took a deep sigh and closed his eyes, hoping to dose back to sleep.

_*BANG BANG BANG*_

Geoff's eyes snapped open and he groaned again, this time Bridgette opened a bleary eye and looked at Geoff.

"What's going on?" She groaned.

"I don't know" Geoff said as he sat up, "Someone's at the door".

"Just ignore it" Bridgette said and lay back down in her pillow, "It's probably room service, they'll come back later".

Geoff agreed and lay back down too before…

"Hey! Open the door!"

Geoff bolted back up with an alarming look on his face, "Holy crap, are we being burgled?"

Bridgette groaned and sat up, "I doubt it…maybe it's Total Drama related".

Geoff sighed and finally pushed himself out of bed, he pulled on some shirts and jeans and Bridgette got dressed in her usual blue hoodie, once both of them were dressed Geoff made his way over to the door and opened it, revealing a small intern from the show.

"Hi" He said, shaking slightly at the sight of Geoff, "T-The producers of T-Total Drama w-want to talk to you".

"Both of us?" Geoff asked, "Why?"

"B-beats me…please come with me, I'm sorry for waking you up!" The intern muttered.

Geoff sighed and looked back at Bridgette, "Come on babe, looks like we're not done yet".

* * *

After a short elevator ride they were led to the hotel lobby, then down two flights of stairs, their cell phones losing signal was a very good indication that they were now underground, they walked along a well-lit corridor, past help-yourself station for making tea and coffee, and finally reached a door that read 'conference room 4'.

The intern knocked twice and opened the door for Bridgette and Geoff, Geoff stepped in first and looked around, the room was dimly lit and smelt strongly of cigarette smoke.

Bridgette peered in next, her stomach dropped, this room reminded her strongly of a mob boss movie, this room looked exactly like the rooms where poor men were led before getting shot.

"Ah, finally" A voice said from the end of the long table, "Please, take a seat you two."

Bridgette and Geoff looked at each other and slowly approached the long narrow table, finally getting a look in at the faces on the table, there were 5 people, two women, one typing furiously on a laptop, the other peering over her glasses at the two, and two men both of them sitting with their elbows on the table, watching their every move. And finally the head of the table, a tall, thin man with a slight menacing look.

"We were so sorry to see you voted off the first show" The man said, "The fans will be disappointed".

"Really?" Geoff said, "Man that sucks".

Bridgette, who still couldn't shake the image of a mob boss out of her head, "I'm sorry…but who are you people?"

The man chuckled, this was followed by the men and women laughing in chorus after him, "My name is Walter Simmonds. In other words the director of everything that happens at Total Drama, these are my team members, Gina" He nodded in the direction of the woman on the laptop, "My secretary" He then looked at the woman next to Gina, "Angelica, my Producer" Angelica lowered her glasses and smirked at the two.

Then Walter turned to the gentlemen next to him, "This is Morris, my right hand man to communicate with human resources, and finally Lawrence, my lawyer".

Both men didn't move a muscle, however their eyes both looked in the direction of Geoff and Bridgette.

"Now that we've done the roll call, it's time to get down to business" Walter said, shuffling some papers on his desk, "Like I said, tragic shame, you two were the first kicked off" He grinned, "A couple of money makers, you two".

"Really?" Geoff gasped, "how?"

"Believe it or not but love sells, we were getting so many emails, letters and fans gathering telling us how much they love you, your love was simple, clean-cut, adorable".

The four around Walter started sniggering again, Walter held up a hand to stop them, and continued.

"Our first episode sent ratings through the roof, shame we can't communicate with the other contestants to keep you on the show, sadly I feel that last night was a mistake. The show's demographic will lose fans, money, just because you two were voted off".

"I don't understand" Bridgette spoke up, "So why are we here, what do you want with us? Last year we weren't bothered at Playa Des Losers until that episode where they asked us who we wanted to vote off, won't that happened again?"

Walter grinned, "Not this year baby, there will be a spin off show, featuring all of the losers and the ones that didn't even make it onto this season".

"And what does that have to do with us?" Bridgette asked again.

Walter leant on the desk, clasping his hands above his chin, he raised an eyebrow at the two and glared at them intensely.

"An opportunity has arisen, for both of you to redeem your social status, to make a name for yourselves in this industry".

* * *

_**Come away little Lamb, come away to the slaughter**_

_**To the ones appointed to see this through…**_

* * *

**So chapter 1 is done! Finally the first chapter I have completed in a long time! Like I said please don't expect recent updates but now that I can do this I can surely do another! Uni can be hard but I will try my best to update recently!**

**Please review, This chapter may have been a little slow but it will pick up very soon!**


	2. Slaughterhouse

**New chapter time! Thanks for all the positive feedback I've had so far, and to everyone that welcomed my return, it's good to be back!**

**I won't bore you with my stories about my life today, instead I'll give you a new chapter to 'Demise'.**

**The song I used at the end to inspire me for this chapter is 'The Lobster Quadrille' it's a poem from Alice in Wonderland, however I used an awesome song covered by Franz Ferdinand, might I suggest listening to it to understand why I wrote this chapter?**

**Thank you to Islanda, Akela Victoire and NerdyBarista for reviewing. It's good to see some familiar faces!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Slaughterhouse.**

"An opportunity?" Bridgette repeated, "An opportunity for what exactly?"

Walter grinned, "There will be a few episodes this season that will feature the past contestants talking about their experiences on the show, the ones who didn't make it on this season will be there too as a panel. You can say that this will be like a talk show."

"A talk show?" Geoff asked, "But I still don't understand why we are here".

Angelica and Gina giggled, it wasn't a sympathetically endearing giggle that Geoff was used to hearing when he was a little dim, it was a patronizing, wicked sound.

"We have decided to give you two the chance to redeem yourselves, by becoming Canada's newest TV personalities, in other words we want you to host the talk show" Walter explained.

Silence fell in the room, only to be squashed by a gasp coming from Geoff's mouth.

"Wow" He whispered, "That's so cool".

He looked over at Bridgette, hoping she would be just as excited, but was a little disappointed to see her looking cold and glaring at the four producers in front of them.

"But…why us? Bridgette asked, "We're not anything special, we said that once we got kicked off that show it would be over, we've found each other in this and that is what I wanted, in all honesty I want to put Total Drama behind and move on to a new chapter of my life".

Walter scoffed, "Wow Bridgette, you're 18 years of age and already talking like a 40 year old, what a real stick in the mud you've turned out to be".

The sniggers in the room grew louder, making Bridgette sink back into her chair.

"Like I said before, your relationship is popular, fans went crazy for that romance you had going on the show, you both have potential to take it even further. I'm thinking a few stints on this aftermath show and you will both be rolling in money" Walter explained, he rose from his chair and walked over to a board.

"We'd get paid?" Geoff asked, leaning forward, "How much?"

"There would be the general fee from the show" Walter explained, showing then a chart on the board, "Around a couple hundred for every aftermath show you do, then there's the publicity, the magazine deals, being paid to show up at fancy events, that stuff will get you the real earnings, you do this correctly and you will be getting around $2000 a week, $8000 a month. And for a couple of teenage kids like yourselves that will be gold for you".

Geoff gaped, that much money sounded amazing, it beat any crappy part time job he had in the past, he turned to Bridgette, who still looked very stern and skeptical.

"That's so much money" Geoff whispered to her.

"Yes it is" Bridgette whispered back, "But what about all the other stuff, are you really saying that everyone will love us, what about internet trolls, people that don't like us and that can tear us down, I don't think I can handle that".

"You'd have trained publicists of course" Walter said. "Saving you form any scandal, any wild fans, they will protect any social networking sight so you don't see the hatred, simple".

"Of course" a voice came from Angelica "The odd scandal here and there can be quite helpful to roll in the cash".

There were more sniggers, before Walter held up his hand and made them stop. "She not wrong, sometimes a bad reputation can help".

Bridgette scowled, "I don't like where this is going" She rose from her chair, "Thanks but no thanks".

She tried to leave, but was immediately stopped by Geoff, he grabbed hold of her and looked her in the eyes.

"Bridgette come on, please consider this, its such a great opportunity, think of the money, we can go on vacation! Maybe get a house or something, plus I kind of miss being on TV" Geoff said, his eyes drooping into a sad puppy dog look.

"If you need more time to think" Walter's voice piped up, "I can give you a day to think it over, but we really must press on, if you can't decide I will give the gig to someone else, someone a bit more up to the job".

"Just give us a second" Geoff said, "Give us five minutes".

Walter nodded, "Please, use the room outside if you wish".

Geoff nodded slowly, and escorted Bridgette out of the room, Bridgette was in no mood to back down, this was meant to be quality time for her and Geoff to finally get to know each other, maybe go to visit each others parents, this show had really pushed them behind all normal couples, they had technically been together for five months now, most couples would be in this comfortable state of mind, at the moment, Bridgette was still in the early stages of their relationship, all because of the show.

* * *

Geoff led her outside and held her hands, "Bridgey-bear, come on, this could be so cool, think about it, our own TV show!"

"Yeah, it would be awesome, in any other circumstance" Bridgette said, "Remember that this is a sadistic show, Chris McClean won't be there to torture us, it will be done from the powers that be. I can't, Geoff".

Geoff looked down at his feet and sighed, "I won't force you, but I really want to do it, it's not just about being on TV, it's the money, the money that I can use to spend on you, the chance to see our friends again, that's what I'm thinking of".

Bridgette sighed, she could slowly see their summer slipping away, "If this is really important to you…then maybe I'll consider it".

"Oh Bridgette! This is so cool-."

"On the grounds that you promise that you won't let this aftermath change us, I want to be the same people in the same place after this is over" Bridgette explained.

Geoff smiled, "Come on, Babe. Do you really think I'll change! I'm like the coolest dude out there! We'll go on TV talk to our friends and make a killer in money!"

Bridgette sighed, "Alright fine…you've twisted my arm enough…I'll do it".

Geoff smiled and pulled Bridgette into a tight hug, "You won't regret this I promise" He said and gave her a quick kiss, "I'll take you out for dinner tonight, my treat".

"Too darn right!" Bridgette smirked, the two slowly walked back into the room to find that the five hadn't moved, in fact they were pretty sure they had just stayed in silence waiting for the pair to come back.

"Well?" Walter asked.

Bridgette took a deep breath, "Ok…the answer is yes, we will do this aftermath thingy".

Walter smirked a sinister grin. "Wonderful".

* * *

_**Will you, Won't you, Will you**_

_**Won't you, Will you Join the Dance?**_

* * *

**So where will this lead our pair now? The first aftermath will possibly be in the next chapter or the one after that, haven't decided yet!**

**Please review, it makes me so happy!**


End file.
